


Ляпистое время

by LadyGray0305



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SCP-4979
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: Когда-то далеко в будущем на Земле налажали со временем, и теперь тем, кто остался и наблюдал это в Космосе, остается только стараться починить или найти альтернативный выход.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Haikyuu Captains спецквест 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Ляпистое время

**Author's Note:**

> SCP - 4979 - В далеком темном будущем.

— Я не обязан подчиняться прихотям времени и пространства! Типа, серьезно? Бам-бум! Секундочку туда или миллисекунду сюда, не учел кро-о-охотный шанс столкновения, и мир такой — ба-бах! Это то, за чем мы пришли сюда? Как с волейбольным мячом, времени нельзя коснуться. Вернее, можно! Но только на мгновение. И… я же не за этим пришел, Цукки. 

— А за чем? — Цукишима отступил, поправляя очки и растирая синяки под глазами. Третьи сутка без сна и непонятно какая кружка кофе. Хината дернул головой и тоже яростно протер глаза. Красные же уже, куда больше. Подпрыгнул на месте, длинно выдохнул через нос и засмеялся — нервно, на грани срыва, несколько фырков и один короткий смешок, полный воздуха. И губы скривил, словно залпом выпил воду с лимонной кислотой. 

Цукишима скрипнул зубами. 

Очередная миссия: вырулить время планеты-нэйм после того, как кто-то ехидно накосячил, создав кучу альтернативных и противоречащих друг другу реальностей с искаженным временем. В каждой этой реальности им двоим следовало быть осторожными, чтобы починить и вернуть всё на круги своя, не вызвав сужения пространства до атома, а после и взрыва, разносящего все на кварты. Реальность, естественно, снова начнет свой цикл, снова появятся планеты, метеоры, черные дыры, газ и плазма, но… 

Не будет кого-то из них. 

Как повезет. Или снесет сразу двоих, или одного, или никого. Эта работа почти что ежедневная свиданка со смертью и тысячей цифр, которые нужно выровнять и вернуть в то состояние, что было до косяка. 

Хината облизал губы и закутался в огромную кофту, глядя за многослойное стекло в открытый Космос. Когда-то на этом корабле был огромный штат сотрудников: временники, плазменники, математики, инженеры, химики и добровольцы, часто идущие с простой целью увидеть звезды не на картинках в книжке, здесь стоял гвалт и хохот, а внизу был спортзал размером с небольшой метеорит, где почти ежедневно проходили волейбольные матчи. 

И, ну, это место было _живое_. 

Была куча вещей “до”: аварии, поломки, случайно оброненная в пучину 21 года реальность, мини-взрыв в лаборатории, травмы и шишки, синяки и царапины, но было еще больше смеха, успешных миссий и хороших, действительно _хороших_ дней. В которые сейчас и оставалось прятаться, уходя с траектории кошмара. 

Оставалось просто _существовать_. 

— Когда я начал учебу, — обронил Хината, садясь на капитанское кресло и выстраивая тумблеры, — я был чистым мечтателем. Потому что, хэй, прямо на голографическом баннере возле колледжа было написано, что мы можем изменить время. И туда шли такие же, как я, совершенно безумные, совершенно отчаянные люди, мечтающие хоть _что-то_ изменить, добраться до прошлого и починить это самое _что-то_. 

Цукишима выдохнул, поправил очки и сел на соседнее кресло, возвращаясь к калибровке. Ссоры после трехдневного напряжения стали обычным делом или, скорее, традицией. Можно было сорваться на мяче, стоя посередине спортивного зала, или пробежать кучу кругов, истощив себя до предела, или, на худой конец, выреветь горечь обид и жалоб в аудиодневник. 

Последнее вообще классная вещь, после прочтения прямиком к психологу и в отпуск. Только вот отпускные не дают уже как третье столетие, остается только хватать отдых во сне или где-нибудь посреди работы, пока вновь и вновь сверяешься с таблицей правильного положения времени и следишь за тем, чтобы не утащить на себе лишнюю пыль, трижды проверяя герметичность костюма. 

Цукишима перещелкнул тумблер и навел устройство на планету, ожидая, пока программа выдаст несоответствие. Перевел взгляд на молчащего и мрачного Хинату, сфокусированного на проблемном месте и в упор не замечающего, что миллисекунды движутся быстрее, чем должны — явный признак того, что масса планеты стала меньше, значит, исчезла или цивилизация, или от шарика отвалился кусок. 

Или еще куча-другая причин. 

Кей откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза. В голове крутилось колко-усталое “починить это самое _что-то”,_ сказанное голосом, близким к дрожи и слезам. Это правда: у всех было _что-то_ , которое хотелось исправить. Чаще всего оно было в прошлом: ближайшем или очень далеком, у кого-то _что-то_ было в детстве, в юношестве, вчера, три минуты назад и пять миллисекунд от прыжка с обрыва. 

Хината никогда не рассказывал, что стояло за его мотивацией прийти в колледж для временников, он просто учился — упорно, страстно, почти сгорая в своей жажде получить специальность и добраться до настоящих миссий, которые меняют жизни сотен миллионов людей, цивилизаций, клеток и планет, а не жизнь стакана с водой до и после испарения воды. 

Никакой магии — чистая математика и технический прорыв, который в один момент откатил Землю в 20 век. Это было дико: наблюдать с космического корабля, где пришлось проходить практику, как люди познают, что такое пространство-время и как найти черную материю, что находится по ту сторону черных дыр (спойлер: ничего, там нет времени), как взрываются и возрождаются звезды, образуются туманности и отрываются от земли тяжелые железные стрелы, разрывая озоновый слой. 

Это было дико. И страшно: не было никакой возможности вернуть Землю в ту цветущую эпоху техники, равенства, справедливости и ярчайших красок. Словно уравнение с четырьмя переменными, одну из которых ты никогда не узнаешь, потому что уравнение не решить матричным способом, только методом подбора и великого ненаучного тыка, а ведь числа не только целые, но и комплексные, дробные, здесь сломается даже бортовой компьютер, оставляя виснуть в открытом Космосе без доступа к связи.

Потому что время не было одним цельным полотном или непрерывной нитью. Оно было больше похоже на куски на ляпистом одеяле. Вот здесь — все в порядке, кусок цельный, яркий, без прорех и черных дыр, вот в этом квадранте Космоса — две дыры и три туманности, блестками оставшихся на ткани, а здесь грязь, здесь сор, здесь все в стразах и большом опоясывающем круге. 

Нужно было пройти много, много, _много_ испытаний, тупиков, дорог и троп, чтобы научиться время превращать в цифры и управлять им в самых разных масштабах, причем чем больше масштаб, тем в сотню раз легче.

Потому что изменить направление огромного куска изо льда и камня проще: там меньше переменных, есть только пространство, заполненное газом и пылью, и планета, к которой этот кусок стремится. Учесть скопления плазмы или газа, создающие в вакууме плотность, и начать искривление, сидя в кресле корабля. Первым делом, превратить полет астероида в цифры, затем внести такие переменные, как звездный ветер и случайность, и в маленьком кусочке ляпистого квадрата создать стену, от которой астероид мягко отклонится, уходя в пустое пространство. 

Где-то время ускорить, где-то замедлить, где-то — остановить, создав крохотную черную дыру с огромной гравитацией, притягивающей к себе свет, звезды и туманности. Уложить все это в голове было сложно, трудно и нудно, но невероятно _интересно_. Естественно, кому не хочется управлять временем?

Им, временникам, которые были на момент трагедии в Космосе, оставалось только закончить учебу и начать выполнять свою работу. Часть цивилизаций была далеко в будущем, часть — в прошлом, а Земля была где-то посредине, в эпохе, которую в учебниках называли застойной и полной пузырей, постоянно лопаемых разрывными пулями войны. Временники осторожно правили траектории, полеты, массы, оберегая другие цивилизации от внешней опасности. 

По-глупому веря, что, возможно, кто-то из них станет _их_ спасением. 

Потому что в будущем, далеком-далеком будущем, остались родные, друзья, любимые, еще не рожденные и не существующие. Осталось это самое _что-то_ , что по-прежнему хотелось починить. 

Потому что, очевидно, они не могли справиться самостоятельно. 

Цукишима надавил на глазные яблоки, прогоняя сон. Если не разобраться с этой чертовой планетой в ближайшие сорок часов, то можно на ней ставить крест и обесцвечивать на голографической звездной карте, подписывая, что причиной уничтожения стало /name of the reason/.

— Эй, Цукки, — пробормотал Хината. — Я скучаю. 

Цукишима промолчал. Не признаваться же, что и сам — скучает. Скучает по бессонным ночам, полным смеха, шуток и спокойствия, полным касаний брата, матери, полным абсолютно идиотских матчей, которые зажигали в нем азарт и будили спящую кровь, чтобы двигаться-двигаться-двигаться — прыжок, блок, удар мяча о предплечья, запястья, мозоли на пальцах, гудящие мышцы… 

Хината согнулся, нависая над панелью, прищурился, и Цукишима цыкнул. Концентрация внимания кэпа сводилась к нулю из-за недостатка сна. Это становилось опасным — был риск совершить непоправимое, как, видимо, и сделали ученые на Земле. Забавно. Из-за того что ты не выспался, уничтожить легким прикосновением тысячи поколений, терабайты информации и просто _жизни_. 

И они должны были это исправить. 

_По-чи-нить_. 

— Я тоже, — выдохнул Цукишима. — Проверял блок связи? — Хината кивнул и отхлебнул из кружки кофе, замечая отклонение. Устройство пиликнуло, выводя на экран цифры того, что произойдет через сорок часов, и Цукишиме пришлось оторваться от “увлекательного” диалога с капитаном. 

— Там пусто, — нервно облизал сухие губы Хината, вставая с кресла и начиная ходить по кабине, разминаясь и подгоняя к мозгу кровь. — Как раскидали весь штат по квадрантам, так и тишина. И это… страшно. Ты не думаешь, что?..

— Нет, — оборвал Цукишима и сразу смягчился, заметив, как съежился Хината. Несмотря на возраст, капитан оставался тем самым мечтателем, который пришел в колледж, чтобы исправить _что-то_ в прошлом и стать счастливым. Он оставался собой: напуганный временем до дрожи в коленях, но упорно с ним сражающийся, как на волейбольной площадке, когда вокруг — высокие парни, мгновенно ставящие тебе блок, и ты, обходящий его финтом или прицельным ударом в центр ладони. 

Хината поджал губы и взглянул на него. 

Цукишима выдохнул. 

— После этого, — он кивнул на панель с цифрами, — идем спать. Я освобожу рядом с собой место. Главное, не пихайся как обычно, окей? Мои ребра все еще помнят, как ты стукнул по ним пяткой. 

Хината словно загорелся.

— Окей! Тогда давай быстрее разберемся с этой фигней! Я могу взять в кровать того медведя?

— Да что угодно, — закатил глаза Цукишима, разворачивая панель в воздухе. Губы против воли разъехались в улыбке. Забавно. Забавно, как счастье одного захватывает с головой другого. Даже теплей стало. И менее сонно. 

Стало _хорошо._


End file.
